Examples of methods for updating software of an information processor include a method in which an information processor acquires update software from an update server connected via a network and applies the acquired update software thereto. Examples of methods for updating software via a network include the following two, first and second technologies.
In the first technology, at first, in a vendor system, user system information that includes software information and hardware information installed in a user system is acquired. Next, a test environment is constructed on the basis of the acquired user system information, the operation of the system to which a software update patch is applied is verified in the test environment, and whether or not the system operates normally in the test environment is confirmed. When the normal operation is confirmed, the software update patch is transmitted to the user system, and the user system updates its own system by applying the software update patch.
In the second technology, customer system information including information indicating an OS (Operating System) and an application introduced to a customer system and patch detail information including exclusive conditions that are conditions specifying the OS and application to which the patch may be applied, are retained. Then, validity or invalidity of applying the patch to the customer system is decided on the basis of the customer system information and the patch detail information. When it is decided that applying the patch is valid, the patch is transmitted to the customer system, and the instruction to apply the patch is issued.
The technologies described in each of the following documents are known.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-107803
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102379